Combat
The House of Combat is, as the name may suggest, A dojo filled with many powerful combatants with impressive feats. Council of Three The Three Guards of the House of Combat. Wong Fei Hung - God of Wuxia Heroes and Grand Master of Hung Gar Ip Man - God of Practical Combat and Grand Master of Wing Chun Bruce Lee - God of Martial Arts and Grandmaster of Jeet Kune Do Ambiguous Ranks Eiji Shinjo - God of the Honorable Fight and Spirited Competitors Vermillion - God of the Inhumane Battle and Cold Blooded Murder Overdeities and Greater GodsCategory:Houses Alpharius - God of Pragmatic Combat Asura - God of Unstoppable Rage who Fought the Heavens Above Augus - God of Combat Enthusiasm, Odd Mentoring and Extendable Blades Axl - God of Interruption Attacks Chuck Norris - God of Ass Kicking and Ascended Memes Flandre Scarlet - Ax-Crazy Badass Adorable Extraordinaire Goldberg - God of Squash Matches Himura Kenshin - God of Technical Pacifism Jack Bauer - God of The Iron-Made Son Goku - God of Ki Attacks, Super Modes, Battle Auras, Training, Lightning Bruisers and Meteor Moves Zero (Mega Man) - God of Badasses and Blonde Hair Intermediate Gods Adell - God of Fist Fighting Akeno Himejima - Goddess of Finding Pleasure Through Combat Andre the Giant - God of Wrestling Giants Animus - God of Fighting Sadomasochists Bane - God of Strength Allied With Intellect Cesaro - God of the Big Swing Dad - God of Stupefying Insanity Dante Alighieri - God of Poetic Warriors Doggie Kruger - God of Powerful Furries Faust Baldhead - God of Completely Unpredictable Combat Fuuka Yamagishi - Goddess of Badass Pacifists Gene - The God of Power Fists and Punching Enemies Across Rooms Giorno Giovanna - God of Extreme Melee Revenge Heihachi Mishima - Patron God of Normal Fighters Holding Their Ground Hulk Hogan - God of Attack Invulnerabilities John Cena - God of the Five Moves of Doom Junpei Iori - God of Baseball Combat Kenpachi Zaraki - God of Blood Knights Leon Magnus - God of Physically Vulnerable Aggressors Liu Kang - God of the Kiai Lordgenome - The God Who Can Beat Mechas With His Bare Hands Lu Bu - The Nigh Invulnerable Master Asia - God of the Powerful Elderly and Co-Master of the Face Palm of Doom Mick Foley and Terry Funk - Gods of Hardcore Wrestling Minato Namikaze and Yoruichi Shihouin - God and Goddess Who Overwhelm Enemies With Pure Speed Nicholas Saint North - The Badass Santa Pyramid Head - God of Implacable Creatures Randy Orton - God of Wrestling Finishers Retsu Unohana - Goddess of Hidden Fury Beneath Kindness Ryu (Street Fighter) - God of Fighting Mastery Achievement Saxton Hale - God of Australian Champions Suzaku Kururugi - God of Charles Atlas Superpower, God Who Cannot Self-Terminate, White Knight, White Grim Reaper, He Who Cannot Die Taylor Hebert - Goddess of Underestimated Badasses Zato-1 and Eddie - Gods of Puppet Fighting Zhang Fei - God of Terrifying Battle Cries Lesser Gods Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse - Goddess of Sane Badass Adorable People Ashley Riot - Patron Saint of Physical Gods Ayane - Goddess of Spinning Attacks and Unusual Hair Colors Baiken - Goddess of Handicapped Badasses Cain Marko/Juggernaut - The Nigh Unstoppable Chipp Zanuff - God of Fast Fighters With Low Defense Christian - God of the Weak, but Skilled Chun-Li - Goddess of Kicking Cuuko - Goddess of Those Who Fight "Naked" D-Boy - God of Screaming Warriors Dudley - God of Those Who Fight Like Gentlemen Elena - Goddess of Dance Battling Fei-Long and Jann Lee - Great Heralds Of Bruce Lee Fiona Mayfield - Goddess of Apologetic Combat and Frail Girls Who are Unxpectedly Powerful Guile - God of Simple, but Practical Combat and Charging Attacks Jago - God of Combos and Combo Breakers Johnny Cage - God of Groin Attacks Katarina du Cocteau - Dark Action Goddess Kazuma Kiryu - God Of Curb Stomping Kazuya Ryuuzaki - God of Karate/Kung Fu Robo Pilots and Those Empowered By Love King II - God of Multithrows and Successors of the Previous Generation Krillin - God of Strong Characters Who Can't Keep Up Little Mac - God of Boxing Battlers and Pint-Sized Powerhouses Morgiana - Goddess of Adorable Powerhouses, Carrying Others and Going Commando Motoko Kusanagi - Goddess of Female Asskicking and Unstoppable Female Vengeance Nodoka Miyazaki - Goddess of Those Becoming More Capable Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo - God of Homosexual Badasses Potemkin and Tager - Gods of Slow Powerhouses Rammus - God of Practical Taunts Ranma Saotome - God of Anything-Goes Martial Arts Rise Kujikawa - Goddess of Combat Support River Tam - Goddess of Petite Warriors Rufus and Bob - The Acrofatic Gods Signum - Goddess of Graceful Battle Sonsaku Hakufu - Goddess of Revealing Combat Strong Mad - God of Dumb Muscle Sven - God of Manly, Simple Combat and Temporary Power Buffs Tifa Lockhart - Goddess of Buxom Strength The Black Knight - God of Amusing Injuries The Boss - Goddess of Pregnant Badasses Thorkell the Tall - God of Vikings! People Who Love To Fight! Giant Raiders! and Feats of Improbable Bad Assery! Tresdin - Goddess of Duels To The Death Vega - God of 'Beautiful' Fighting Zangief - God Of Spinning Pile Drivers Zhao Yun and Xin Zhao - Gods of Charges That Knock Away Enemies Demigods Annie Leonhart - Goddess of Females Whom Are Deadlier Than Males and Big Noses Ayumu Aikawa - The God With the Embarrassing, but Empowering Outfit Bald Bull - God of High Risk and Reward in Battle Dan Hibiki - The Joke Fighter Hidetora Tojo - God of Kindhearted Bruisers and the Unskilled, but Strong Kenichi Shirahama - God of Martial Arts Disciples, Martial Arts Repository of the Gods Li Shuwen - God of Single-Stroke Battle and Grandmaster of Bajiquan Roberta - Goddess of Roaring Rampages of Revenge Tony Masters/Taskmaster - God of Combat Training